


Rainy Days and sleepless nights

by TaurusQueen413



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, no aunt may in this universe, slight angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusQueen413/pseuds/TaurusQueen413
Summary: Peter was an orphan who, under the close watch of Tony Stark, became a superhero. He called it a "internship". Stark made the mistake if getting But with Peter turning 16 soon, Tony and his husband, Stephen want to do something for poor Peter.Like adopt him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> K so, my girlfriend contacted me and was like 'hey so theres this bnha fic and I cant find it and it's making me upset' and I was like 'ok well how about I just make one for you!' And here we are lmao  
> I love her so much omfg  
> And about Moon Phases, I'm in the process of writing the fighting chapter, its just everytime I write something happens and I lose focus or inspiration or I lose all my writing. I'll try hard to update soon!  
> But for now,  
> Here you go Briana, the most amazing person in my life!! <3

Peter slumped against his chair as the students filed in. Liz smiled as she passed him and he gave a weak smile. His birthday wasnt really a happy day for him, or the days leading up to it. Normally he was the sweetest, happy go lucky boy you knew! He was never without a smile or a few kinds words. Yes, he was hecca awkward, though he did his best to be helpful. Which is why, when Mr. Stark offered a very special internship, he took it. He was graced with a suit that gave him the abilities of spiders. Shooting webs, super strength, though that's cuz of the radioactive spider bite.  
He played the role of a pseudo-hero well, protecting the citizens of Manhattan as best he can, but when it came to his own saving, he couldn't do it. Every year around April, he gets depressed and the orphanage knows exactly why. He couldn't wrap his head around WHY his parents just deserted him like that, why no one wanted him, why no one wants him. No one wants him. No one loves him. No one NEEDS him. He's alone. Or so he thinks.  
As two large hands slam down on his desk, he jumps.  
Its Ned.  
"Hey Peter! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Wanna come over to my place for pizza and Netflix? The lord of the rings is now on and awesome!"  
"You've already watched it??"  
"Well, no, but its LOTOR! its automatically awesome!"  
"Haha yeah...well I'll see what I can do! Mr. Stark got me a present for my birthday and I dont wanna be late."  
Ned nodded. "Well yeh, but still, I'm your best friend, and I've got a present for you too!"  
"What is it?"  
"Its a secret!"  
"Ned.."  
"No complaining! Come by my house at around 8, surely that'll give you enough time with Mr. Stark, yeah?"  
Peter numbly nodded.  
Ned smiled and slugged Peter in the arm, before wishing him well on his 16th birthday.  
Peter smiled softly at his friend, and tried to be brave. He has to go through the day without breaking down and crying in the bathroom during lunch.  
As the classes came and went, the hours seemed to wain on and on. Around 12:35 Peter contemplated jumping out the window and going SPLAT onto someone's car, like a bug often does. Michelle passes him, wishes him a glum happy birthday, and asks If he'll be at debate club.  
"Uhh Mr. Stark wants me at Stark Tower for a birthday present."  
Michelle raises her eyebrows, her eyes steeling up.  
"There is a 50 percent chance of him lying to you so he could drug and take advantage of you, Peter. That's how alot of that stuff happens."  
Peter splutters out that Tony would never do that, as he has a husband and is a very good man.  
Michelle goes on about how appearances can be deceiving, and that Peter should be careful.  
Peter nods and says that he'll be careful.  
After that little experience, Peter was left filled with doubt. Would Mr. Stark do that? No. No, that's crazy! But...well-off men HAVE done worse...and got away with it cuz of their status. If Peter disappeared, nobody would notice. Nobody even knows who Spider-Man is!  
He rolled his shoulders back and steeled himself for his last classes.he popped in his earbuds, as the class was journalism, meaning he could just sit in the back and Lauren to music. The teacher, Mrs. Redmond, is really nice to Peter, and lets him have his space on his birthday, knowing how it makes him feel.  
She passes him a cherry pink cupcake covered in bits of chopped up m&ms and a package wrapped in emerald green paper.  
"Happy Birthday, sweetie." She beamed at him, making his feel somewhat better. He smiled and took it, unwrapping this wrapper. He noticed it was red velvet and the icing was cherry. He bit into it and chuckled.  
"Its really good, Mrs. Redmond! Thank you so much!" She giggles and walks off, taking about a test they'd be having on Thursday about cameras and how to properly label them.  
He opened the package and, to his delight, it was a Star Wars comic book, still in its plastic wrapping.  
He waited until he finished his cupcake and cleaned his hands before handling the precious book.  
He opened the plastic and gingerly pulled out the book. He started reading, and melted away into Asoka and Anakin's newest adventure. The day ended, and he walked to Stark Tower. He kept his head down, careful not to stumble over his feet.  
Once there, he was met by JARVIS, who instructed him to wait patiently in the lobby until either Stark or Strange came to see him.  
So he sat.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
Until, the elevator dinged and out stepped Tony Stark, wearing a nice suit. "Hey kid. Happy sweet 16th! Come on up."  
Peter bolted up and ran to the elevator, his heart pounding.  
He could always count on Tony to make him feel useful.  
"So, is there any jobs for me today, sir? Anything that needs to be done, I'll do it!" Tony stayed silent, only smiling. Peter stood awkwardly by, waiting for Tony's response.  
"I know you're always depressed on you're birthday, Kid. And I thought that maybe you'd be a little happier up here." "Up here? Is there a party, Mr. Stark?" "In a sense, yeah. Just close your eyes and let me guide you."  
Peter did just that.  
The doors opened and he was pushed gently out and into this large room.  
"Hello, dear. Peter, happy birthday." The voice of Doctor Stephen Strange flitted around the room. Peter was sat in a very soft chair, and he heard some rustling. He opened his eyes and a large three level cake was in front of him. The icing was vanilla and the cake part was chocolate. It was decorated with mint green flowers and piped red icing and candy bits.  
It was glorious!  
And there was a single present beside it.  
"Dig in kid. Stephen here made it with his own two hands!"  
"There uh...might be an eggshell in there somewhere, so please be careful. Apologies in advance."  
Peter chuckled softly and Tony handed him a knife.  
He cut into the cake and out came liquid caramel. It was a chocolate caramel lace cake slathered in vanilla and decorated to perfection.  
Stephen radiated pride.  
Peter bit into a slice and hummed in pleasure, enjoying this moist treat immensely.  
Tony chuckled and handed Peter the present.  
"Open it."  
He did that.  
He was frozen.  
It was adoption papers.  
All signed and filled out.  
He was Peter Parker, foster child of Tony Stark and Stephen Strange.  
Tears welled up in his eyes and dropped onto the papers, which had individually laminated and stapled together.  
Stephen sat beside Peter and side hugged him.  
"We're so happy that you're here with us, child. I swear you'll never go a day without love or happiness. We BOTH swear."  
Tony squatted by Peter and patted his shaking back.  
"Its ok kid, you can let it all out."  
And at that, Peter broke into tears, sobbing into Stephens chest, muttering about how many years he's waited for this, for this singular moment. They enveloped him into a group hug, consoling their new son.  
Peter spent the next few days moving what he had from the Orphanage and into Stark tower.  
Now every year when his birthday rolls around, he pushes the thought of his real parents out of his mind. He turns to his two dads, and he smiles, knowing that they love him, and that he is safe. He isnt sad anymore, not really. They have nights picked out for special bonding time. Its a game night that usually ends with dad #2, aka Stephen, using his magic to play pranks on Tony, who rages and declared the game null and void. There would be no more rainy days and sleepless nights. And Peter wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Update

Hey so ya...me and briana broke up. Anyway, I'm so glad so many people like this story! If y'all like this one, check out Moon Phases, my other story! Go give it some love, yah? I'm hoping to update it real soon, I'm just really busy! Have a great day and Blessed be! )0(


End file.
